


All of the temper tantrums that toddler Derek throws (In one day)

by alphabetgirl



Series: Der-Bear series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, De-Aged Derek, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Temper Tantrums, puppy derek, three year old Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: What it says on the tin. Derek has been temporarily been de-aged by a witch. This is a list of all of the tantrums that he throws in one day while he is being looked after by the rest of the pack. Part of the Der-Bear series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to write short one shots about the individual tantrums if you would like. Simply leave a comment below about which particular tantrum you want to see a story written about.

So we all know that Derek Hale has a temper. But was he born with it, or did it develop over time? All evidence points to the idea that he was born with it. 

1) Stiles wouldn't let him drive the camero.

2) Stiles wouldn't let him eat the camero's keys in protest at not being allowed to drive the car.

3) Kira thought that his painting of a rabbit was a painting of a duck riding a camel.

4) Someone ate all the cookies. (It was him).

5) Scott looked at him.

6) He didn't want to eat a banana that no one was even offering him anyway because they didn't have any bananas in the house.

7) Nobody would take the wrapper of his cheese straw, which turned out to be a wrapped tampon that he found in Erica's room.

8) Agent McCall insulted Stiles when they took some lunch to the sheriff at the police station.

9) Sheriff and Stiles refused to let him tear Agent McCall's throat out with his teeth.

10) He didn't want to go, despite everyone reassuring him that they were not going anywhere.

11) He couldn't build a snow man, because it was, A, California and B, the height of summer.

12) Jackson sat on his imaginary friend.

13) Jackson moved seats and sat on the imaginary friend that he had created for Stiles.

14) Allison cut his sandwich into triangles instead of squares.

15) Lydia wouldn't let him drink her nail polish remover.

16) Uncle Peter refused to superglue his broken cracker back together.

17) A dog in the park ate his last mouthful of cake, which he willingly offered it just moments beforehand.

18) A waitress brought him a strawberry milkshake, despite that being what he had asked for.

19) Stiles washed his sock monkey.

20) Erica's singing hurt his ears.

21) He couldn't find his rubber duck. (He had put it on his head and forgotten about it.). 

22) Stiles sneezed too loudly.

23) His ready salted crisps were too salty.

24) The ice cubes in his drink melted.

25) He got too hot in the coat that he insisted on wearing.


End file.
